True Lies
True Lies is the second episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries and the ninety-first episode of the series. Summary MISSING PERSONS — Without telling that is missing, turns to Sheriff Forbes for help finding his brother. Elena and try to find out who is covering up a campus murder, and a fellow Whitmore student named Jesse gives Elena some intriguing information about Professor Wes Maxfield. While struggles to return to his old life, he continues to be the only person who can see and talk to , but he can’t convince her that it’s time to let the others know that she sacrificed her own life for his. After learning that is searching for , Damon asks and Jeremy to keep her out of sight, but the situation quickly spirals out of control. Finally, Nadia uses violence to make a point about her own agenda Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Liz Forbes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins (archive footage) *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Hans Obma as Gregor Guest Cast *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Co-Starring *Russ Tiller as Cashier Trivia *Antagonists: Silas, Gregor and Nadia. *This episode marks the first appearance of Wes Maxfield. *Elena finds Wes Maxfield attractive. *Katherine reveals that prior to this episode, she has never used a gun in her 538 year lifespan. (Pointing out that vampires would not have use for such a weapon.) Though Logan Fell, Damon, Elena and Nadia Petrova (in Original Sin) have all been shown to use guns. *Katherine saves Jeremy from being killed by Silas by shooting him twice with a shotgun, telling Jeremy she figured out how to use the gun. This is the only time Katherine will use a gun in the series. *Silas is the latest character to wonder what Elena sees in Damon after Stefan and Caroline among others. *Silas theorizes Damon and Stefan are his distant nephews. *In a reference to Season Two, Katherine compares herself to the much sought moonstone. *Elena goes to the hospital and gets Megan's death certificate learning that Dr Wesley Maxfield signed off on her death as a suicide. So Elena puts herself and Caroline in his class. *It's revealed that Caroline is a Drama Major. Elena and Caroline's first class, they have together, that day was to be Intro To Communications until Elena switched their classes around. *Whitomore College was originally founded as hospital during the Civil War according to Wes as he explains the origins of the Bonfire the students will attend that night. *This is the first indirect reference to the Augustine Society in this episode when Jesse tells Elena more about Wes. Jesse also tells her that this secret society meets in Whitmore House on a regular basis. *Elena under Silas' control is told to get Damon alone, weaken him and then kill him. If necessary to kill herself as well to do it, its possible Elena was to kill herself after killing Damon. *Bonnie reveals to Matt that she's dead, though he forgets when he is reunited with his body. *It's the first time it is shown how the Gilbert Ring works explaining how one spends some time on the Other Side, searching for its body to come back. *This episode shows that Silas does not have vampire level strength, does not have super speed and is not as strong as a hunter of the Five. He points out that he makes up for it with his immortality. *Silas was speaking Polish, he said to Matt: "Odpowiedz mi!," which means: "Answer me!" in Polish. *Wes asks Elena to meet him in his office as he would like to speak her, this is as she's leaving to help find Stefan. *Wes tells Elena that knows of her father's work but didn't know him personally (this is proven to be a lie as revealed in The Cell and[[Fifty Shades of Grayson| Fifty Shades Of Grayson]]). *It's possible in this episode Wes may've suspected Elena was a vampire. *Elena & Damon's kiss scene in the end of this episode was declared the scene of the week in an online poll.1 *'Reality Check': In the episode Jeremy finds Katherine on 'Route 9.' In reality, the only Route 9 in Virginia is nowhere near where Mystic Falls is located. **However, The Vampire Diaries is produced in Covington, Georgia near Atlanta where there is a Route 9. *'Historical Note': Dr. Maxfield mentions the burning of bodies during the American Civil War. This is interesting because cremation was not culturally acceptable in the United States until well after the war had ended. Mass burnings would have been unheard of. Body Count *Gregor - stabbed, killed by Nadia *Unnamed man - drained of blood, killed by Stefan Salvatore Continuity * This is the first time Elena officially meets Silas (posing as Stefan), though she briefly met Silas in The Walking Dead when he was posing as Caroline at the time. * Elena mentions the Founder's/Town Council to Caroline and how Damon infiltrated the council to protect his secret as a vampire and saying that they must do the same at Whitmore. The Town Council was last seen in Growing Pains when Rev. Young blew them up in a gas explosion. * This is the first episode since We'll Always Have Bourbon Street to not feature Rebekah. * For the fourth time in the series Elena tries kill a main/recurring character, the first three times of her own free will and the fourth under Silas' control. The first was Caroline in Bring It On (Season 4). The second was Bonnie in Pictures Of You (Season 4). The third was Katherine in The Walking Dead (Season 4). The fourth was Damon her boyfriend in this episode under Silas' compulsion. Cultural References * is the title of a 1994 movie starring and and written and directed by . * is a 1999 album by . *True Lies is the 8th episode of the 2003 TV series Skin Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.14 million viewers in USA which was 0.45 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :Caroline: (to Elena about Tyler ) "He's deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning my phone calls, so I'm deferring from having sex with him ever again." :(Matt is tying Katherine's hands) :Katherine: "Are these ropes really necessary?" :Jeremy: "Bullet would've been more effective, but we're trying to be nice. You crashed my car and left me to die." :Katherine: "You were gonna hand me over to Silas to get Stefan back. I was just protecting myself." :Matt: "How many people have you killed using that excuse? Just be glad we got you some clothes." :Katherine: "Don't play the hero. You two are just waiting for the convenient time to hand me back over to him. I've done this a thousand times. I get it. I'm the leverage. I'm that thing that everybody wants. I'm the freaking moonstone." :(Katherine is staring at the shotgun that Matt's holding) :Jeremy: "Don't even think about it." :Katherine: "Please. I wouldn't even know how to use it. I've never shot a gun in my life. Didn't need to; I was much more deadly." :Jeremy: "Key word: was." :Matt: "I'm gonna go get some wood for the fire. I'll be back." :Katherine: "I survived childbirth, the death of my entire family, and five hundred years of running from an immortal Hybrid. You can understand why I'm a little upset that I'm on the verge of being defeated by a sinus infection!" :Jeremy: "Get in the truck and drive." :Katherine: "Where are you going?" :Jeremy: "I can't leave Matt." :Katherine: (stutters) "Wait. How do you think I survived five hundred years? It wasn't because I was a vampire, it's because I never looked back. Don't be dumb. Survive." :Jeremy: "That's why people treat you like an object and not like a person." :Elena: "It was mortifying. We just sat there in silence." :Damon:'' "You want me to beat him up?"'' :Elena: "Not yet. Whatever he knows, I'm gonna get it out of him." :Damon: "Did you compel him?" :Elena: "No, because chances are, if he knows about vampires, then he also knows about vervain." :Damon: "How about violence? Did you threaten him?" :Elena: "No, I didn't threaten him." :Damon:'' "Would you at least tell me you used torture?"'' :Elena: "Damon!" :Damon: "You do realize that you are dating a reformed serial killer, right?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Promo|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Extended Promo - True Lies HD|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 True Lies - Short Canadian Promo|Short Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 1 - True Lies|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries - True Lies Clip|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 3|Webclip #3 The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies|Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies The Vampire Diaries - Rehash True Lies|Re#ash Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x02-01.jpg|Elena 5x02-02.jpg 5x02-03.jpg 5x02-04.jpg|Damon trying to choke Silas 5x02-05.jpg 5x02-06.jpg |-|Screencaps= Ianbts5x02.jpg 1233415 511890612214605 212313865 n.jpg Damon and Elena - S5.jpg Bts2-1382748458.jpg|Steven playing Jeremy (In the accident with Katherine) Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy and Bonnie Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Katherine TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine gets pepper sprayed TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine gets pepper sprayed Katherine 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Stelena TVD 5x02.jpg Stelena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Stelena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Whitmore TVD 5x02.jpg|Whitmore Megan Memorial TVD 5x02.jpg|Megan's Memorial Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x02.jpg|Dorm room Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Damon TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon looking rough Liz TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Liz 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Liz 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Liz 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Katherine 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Jeremy 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Damon 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Jeremy 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Whitmore 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Whitmore Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Jesse 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline and Elena Wes TVD 5x02.jpg|Dr. Wes Wes 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Wes 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Wes 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena and Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Wes 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena on Campus Damon 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Silas TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Elena 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Silas 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas TVD_0540.jpg TVD_0544.jpg TVD_054723.jpg TVD_055023.jpg TVD_0562233.jpg TVD_0567232.jpg TVD_0718.jpg TVD_0720.jpg TVD_0722.jpg TVD_0727.jpg TVD_0746.jpg Matt 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 12 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Silas and Elena TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas and Elena Damon 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Jesse 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 15 TVD 5x02.jpg Katherine 13 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Jesse 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Katherine 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Jeremy 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy and Katherine Katherine 15 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Silas 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Matt 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Matt 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Bonnie 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Elena 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 14 TVD 5x02.jpg Bonnie 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon being vervain tortured by Elena Elena 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 18 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 19 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Jesse 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesoline Jesse 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline and Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Katherine 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt and Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt and Bonnie Bonnie 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Matt 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Bonnie 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Matt and Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie breaks down Jeremy 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Silas 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas impales Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas impales Jeremy Jeremy 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine shoots Silas TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine shoots Silas Katherine 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Gun-toting Katherine Damon 15 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Elena 20 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Caroline 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Matt and Bonnie 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt and Bonnie Matt 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Matt 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt reconnects with his body Bonnie 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Matt 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Jeremy 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Silas 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 15 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas TVD_1513.jpg|Gregor Nadia and Gregor TVD 5x02.jpg|Nadia and Gregor Nadia TVD 5x02.jpg|Nadia TVD_1541.jpg|Nadia and Gregor Nadia 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Nadia Elena and Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena 21 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Wes 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena 22 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Delena TVD 5x02.jpg Delena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 23 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Tvd502-01434.jpg Tvd502-01430.jpg Tvd502-01421.jpg Delena502-1.jpg Delena502-2.jpg Delena502-3.jpg Delena502-4.jpg Delena502-5.jpg Delena502-6.jpg Delena502-7.jpg Delena502-8.jpg Delena502-9.jpg Delena502-10.jpg Delena502-11.jpg Delena502-12.jpg Delena502-13.jpg Delena502-14.jpg Delena502-15.jpg Delena502-16.jpg Delena502-17.jpg Delena502-18.jpg Delena502-19.jpg Delena502-20.jpg Delena502-21.jpg Delena502-22.jpg Delena502-23.png Delena502-24.jpg Delena502-25.jpg Delena502-26.png Delena502-27.jpg Delena502-28.jpg Delena502-29.jpg Delena502-30.jpg Delena502-31.jpg Delena502-32.jpg Delena502-33.jpg Delena502-34.jpg Delena502-35.jpg Delena502-36.jpg Delena502-37.jpg Delena502-38.jpg Delena502-39.jpg Delena502-40.jpg Delena502-41.jpg Delena502-42.jpg Delena502-43.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5